


Deserved

by Somedrunkpirate



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: BAMF Arthur, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom Cobb Being an Asshole, Eames is mostly confused, Kinda, Missing Scene, Protective Arthur, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedrunkpirate/pseuds/Somedrunkpirate
Summary: Cobb is feeling so attacked right now. Like he should.Aka the missing scene after Arthur finds out Cobb dumped them into a You-die-and-you-fall-into-limbo Situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was therapeutic to write.

 

While the rest of the team is distracted, Arthur pushes Cobb into a separate room deeper into the warehouse. He closes the door behind him, and calmly gets rid of his jacket. He drapes it over the chair in the corner of the room, and rolls up his sleeves. Cobb is watching from the other side of the room - he clears his throat to speak, but Arthur silences him with a look. Arthur takes a step towards Cobb, who flinches back.

“You endangered the team by not telling us about the sedation. We will fall into _limbo,”_ Arthur takes a quick calming breath before continuing, “if we die in this dream. You willingly withheld this information and bribed those who knew. Yes?”

Arthur is standing upright, straight and tense. He feels the anger and betrayal coming over him in waves. He looks at Cobb, who is now visibly swallowing, before he takes a step towards Arthur, his hands up in a placating gesture.

“Arthur, you know I had to…” Cobb starts, his face sympathic, but his whole posture breathes self-righteousness.

Arthur punches him in the face.

“Arthur-“ Cobb yells out while tumbling backwards from the force of the blow.

Arthur follows him and pushes Cobb against the wall. With one swift movement, he unholsters the gun hidden under Cobb’s jacket and clicks the safety off, the other hand closing around Cobb’s throat. He points the gun at Cobb’s crotch.

“Move, and I will shoot,” Arthur says simply. Cobb stares at him, eyes wide and breathing heavily. He makes an alarmed sound when Arthur pushes the gun closer against him.

“Talk, and I will shoot,” Arthur says, while looking intently into Cobb’s eyes. “You won’t die from a graze - certainly not when we go a level deeper - but it will hurt. I am having a hard time trying to convince myself not to pull the trigger right now, so don’t give me another reason to.”

Cobb nods and blinks rapidly.

Arthur nods back, and loosens his hold around Cobb’s throat. Cobb takes a deep breath but continues to stare at Arthur in fear. Arthur smiles toothily.

“I have let you endanger me over the past two years on many, _many_ occasions. But I accepted it because you are a man in grieving, who lost his wife and kids and cannot think straight-“

Cobb tenses, and tries to interrupt him, but one twitch of the gun makes him keep his mouth shut.

“I stayed as your loyal fucking servant, cleaning up your messes, because I owed you that. I owe _her_ that. Because it was the least that I could do.” Arthur takes another deep breath, his jaw clenches and his voice begins to tremble in anger. “But _he_ is off limits; you don’t pull him into your mess, into danger, you don’t use him like you do me. You. Know. This.”

Arthur tightens his hand around Cobb throat again.

“Ah - thur.“ Cobb chokes out.

Arthur doesn’t react; he simply watches Cobb’s face becoming red with a cold detachment. When Cobb’s expression changes from fear to horror, he feels a hint of pleasure. Eventually though, Cobb’s face turns blue and Arthur has to stop himself from making this disaster worse. Killing Cobb won’t help. He steps back while envisioning Mall with her two lovely children by her side.

Cobb sags into the wall in relief, pulling in air desperately. Arthur makes to leave, but Cobb croaking out his name stops him.

“Arthur, you know I had to. This is the only way I get back to James and Philippa; I had no choice.” Cobb’s voice is scratchy from being choked, but he still gets his utter bullshit out of his mouth. Arthur slams his empty hand against the door.

“You should have told us before we got in,” he says icily, without turning around.

“I didn’t think it would be such a big deal!” Cobb exclaims. He sounds exasperated, as though Arthur is the one being unreasonable here.

As though Cobb did nothing wrong.

Arthur clenches his free hand fist and tightens his other around the gun. He takes a few deep breaths and opens the door. He needs to get out before losing control. He steps into the corridor when he hears Cobb signing his own death wish.

“The only reason why it’s dangerous now, Arthur, is because _you_ missed the militarisation,” Cobb says.

Wordlessly, Arthur clicks off the safety of the gun. He whirls around and shoots.

There is a hole in the wall exactly two centimetres above Cobb’s head. Cobb stares at him, white as a sheet.

“Don’t,” Arthur says simply and walks out of the room.

He hears Cobb make a wrenched sound behind him, but doesn’t look back. As he stalks toward the exit of the warehouse; the shocked gazes of his teammates follow him. A wide-eyed Eames stops Arthur with a hand on his chest. Arthur narrows his eyes at Eames threateningly, but Eames doesn’t budge.

“There are projections outside,” he says and Arthur retreats a bit, causing Eames to pull his hand back. “Darling, what the bloody hell was that?” he exclaims, his eyes flicking towards Cobb, who is now slumped over a chair with his hands in his hair.

Arthur avoids Eames’s inquiring gaze and doesn’t turn to look at Cobb.

“Cobb and I had a personal disagreement,” Arthur says. He clicks the safety back on and gives the gun to Eames.  He looks up into Eames’ questioning eyes solemnly before continuing.

“He broke a promise.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by pigfarts23 (You are the best <3) 
> 
> A quick one shot I felt compelled to write, I think many can relate. Hope you liked it! If any you have an idea for another one shot please shout them at me on tumblr. Url is Somedrunkpirate just like here. I see what I can do for you!


End file.
